Confissão
by Dricka P
Summary: Ao acordar após a derrota de Poseidon, Kanon reflete a respeito de seus sentimentos.Concurso Saint Seiya 20 anos do Panbox.[ONE SHOT]


**Confissão**

Abri os olhos, olhei ao meu redor e suspirei.  
Tudo fora em vão. Fracassara novamente!  
Dor, tristeza, revolta.  
Nada descrevia tão bem o meu estado de espírito como essas palavras. 

Levantei e não pude evitar as lembranças em minha mente.  
Meu irmão, os cavaleiros de ouro, meu mestre!  
Traíra e decepcionara a todos.  
Mas... qual deles realmente se importavam comigo?

Não me notavam quando estava em silêncio,  
Me reprimiam no momento em que eu aparecia com um sorriso nos lábios.  
Faziam-me rir se eu estivesse chorando,  
Entretanto, me ignoravam em meus momentos de alegria.

Um cão sarnento.  
Era isso que eu era diante de seus olhos!  
Solidão.  
É exatamento o que sinto agora.

É estranho perceber-me ciente disso, mas... devo confessar  
Tenho medo do futuro, do mundo, de mim mesmo.  
Sinto-me como uma ilusão  
Um fantasma, um personagem inventado e esquecido.

Já me acostumei ao escuro, às trevas!  
Hoje, devo perguntar:  
Teria eu o direito de ter amigos?  
Teria eu o direito de ser amado, perdoado?

Não tenho respostas  
Preciso pensar!  
É imprescindível que eu tenha coragem para seguir meu caminho  
Tenho que fazer o certo.

Já não temo mais meus inimigos.  
Afinal, nem sei quem são atualmente - Talvez, eu mesmo!  
Não posso ficar pensando besteira,  
Não posso adiantar-me nas decisões

Preciso ser abençoado.  
Quero ajuda para viver  
Felicidade  
É algo que necessito conhecer seu verdadeiro significado.

Por que não percebi antes?  
Não preciso ser idolatrado,  
Não mereço ser reconhecido.  
Contudo... não quero mais sofrer.

Voltarei ao meu cargo, cumprirei meu destino  
Quem sabe irão notar-me?  
Quem sabe tentarão conhecer-me?  
Droga! Nunca poderei responder a essas questões

Mas... quem eu sou?  
O que eu sou?  
Nem eu sei.  
Estou exausto!

Já não posso gritar,  
Não me ouviriam!  
Não acreditariam em minhas confissões.  
E por que não consigo expressar meus sentimentos?

Ultimamente, meu silêncio é meu choro.  
Meu sorriso esconde a minha angústia,  
Meus segredos são um mistério  
E mesmo assim não posso me odiar!

Athena, Saga... Estou arrependido.  
Por favor, dêem-me uma nova chance!  
Me ajudem a ser alegre novamente  
Isto é, se eu já o fui algum dia.

Perdão!  
Humildemente, peço-lhes perdão.  
Ajoelho-me diante de seus pés, de sua sabedoria  
E entrego-me por todos os meus delitos e pecados.

Não quero mais sofrimento  
Desejo, sinceramente, que a alegria invada o coração de todos os humanos  
Independente de suas raças, credos, escolhas pessoais  
Nem que para isso eu tenha que sacrificar-me.

Estou farto de tanta guerra, tanto sangue!  
Quero paz, amor e esperança  
Preciso confessar e criar coragem  
Para erguer a cabeça e fazer o que é certo.

Não sou medroso. Muito menos covarde!  
Portanto, não posso entregar-me à depressão  
Estou disposto a pagar pelos meus crimes  
Façam o que desejar.

Só tenho um último desejo  
Gostaria de pedir perdão ao meu irmão  
Perdão ao Aioria e ao Aioros  
Por todos os males que, direta ou indiretamente, lhes fiz.

Eu sou o verdadeiro traidor  
Sei qual a punição para tal crime, mas mereço!  
Obrigado por ter me escutado  
Agora sinto-me mais leve e posso morrer em paz.

Saga, saiba que eu sempre o amei  
Mas tive muita inveja de você  
Afinal, queria ter a honra de ser o cavaleiro de Gêmeos  
Precisava conseguir o seu carisma, desejava ser você!

Adeus, meu irmão!  
Certamente não nos encontraremos no inferno  
Você não estará lá  
Athena, estou pronto. Execute sua sentença.

Em meio dos escombros do que um dia foi o santuário de Poseidon, via-se um homem de longos e revoltos cabelos azuis. Estava ajoelhado e com a cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito, esperando pela morte que não veio. Kanon, o falso ex-general marina supostamente defensor da armadura de Dragão Marinho, despertara o lado negro na dupla personalidade de seu irmão para que pudessem tomar o lugar de Athena, foi condenado à prisão no Cabo Sunion para morrer de uma forma lenta e dolorosa, escapou da tragédia e orgulhou-se por ter enganado o deus dos mares. Agora estava ali, pronto para ser julgado pela deusa da sabedoria.

Acreditava ter perdido tudo, inclusive a dignidade e o respeito próprio. Mal sabia ele o que o destino lhe reservava e a missão que teria de cumprir. Jamais poderia cogitar a hipótese de que a deusa que havia traído iria perdoá-lo, ajudá-lo e respeitá-lo.

* * *

**Nota:** Na verdade, tinha feito essa fanfic baseada numa poesia que escrevi há 7 ou 8 anos como presente de aniversário ao Kanon, mas uma amiga me aconselhou a utilizá-la para participar da terceira etapa do concurso do Panbox. 


End file.
